Battle Royale
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Maka woke up on the cold metal floor of her cell. She's one of the five noble families and she and the other nobles in her age have met their worst nightmares. They've been kidnapped by an unknown culprit and are forced to kill each other in a Battle Royale. As if it couldn't get worse; the whole country is watching their every move including their panicking noble parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Royale  
Part 1**

Cold. I'm cold. My body is all sore and my head hurts. I had just come home from school and that's when everything turned black. How come I don't remember anything? I should've made dinner for myself since my parents are always working and then gone to bed.

Slowly my eyes cracked open and it wasn't a familiar space I was in. It wasn't the familiar wooden floor or the cream white walls I was met with. No, I was met with metal walls, metal floor and metal ceiling. It wasn't completely empty since in the top left was a little TV screen and below it was a little dog door. It's the same color as the metal wall so it would be hard to find, but I've always been quite good finding things.

The Tv suddenly turned on and it was the sound of the static from the Tv and the screen was black and white. The sound bounced on the metal walls making the sound echoing. Suddenly, the sound stopped and a man appeared on the screen. He was dressed all in black with a black mask over his face.

"Evening nobles." The man said and it's obvious it wasn't his voice; it was all robot-like dark. I could barely make out what he was saying. "And welcome to your worst nightmares."

This had happened before. I had woken up in a dark room but then I was tied to a chair. After that, I thought it was the last one, but I could never have thought I would be kidnapped again. It's always because I'm one of the noble families' kids. In Death City, there're five noble families. The Albarn which is my family, Death family, Star family, Thompson family and the last one, Ford family. The other kids in the other noble families are around my age as well, so I know them, but I don't hang out with any of them other than Black*Star whom is in the Star family; the least liked family. It's because they've a history of crimes and my parents don't really want me to hang out with Black*Star, but neither did Black*Star or his parents commit any crime. In the end, my parents let me hang out with him instead of hiding our friendship.

The Death family is a family full of stuck up snobs. They act really obnoxious and like they're more valuable than us other nobles. Death The Kid is Death's son, I've talked to him a few times but we never got friends because Kid kept looking down on me like I'm some sort of damsel. Just because I'm a noble doesn't mean I can't defend myself.

Next is the Thompson family. Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson are the worst. They're bullies and mean girls. If you talk bad about them, you will get your ass kicked. My parents first wanted me to hang out with them but I would rather be alone than being with them. There isn't a chance I would become like them. I can punch people but I can't go against weaker people or hurt someone because they talked bad about me. That isn't the kind of person I am.

Last, Ford family, my academic rival. The Albarn and the Ford families have always been rivals. Both our parents went out with the highest grades and honor and that doesn't end with us. Currently, I'm the top student but Ox Ford, their son, isn't far behind me. One small side-step could cause me to lose my title as the smartest student. I don't hate Ox Ford or anything. I just dislike him. First I thought it would be fun if we both studied together to become educated and smart together, but he had other plans. He planned to run the game like our parents did, throwing mean academic comments toward each other and be assholes.

"Our family has kidnapped Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Ox Ford, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson and Black*Star." My heart stopped. They got Black*Star and all the others?! I thought I was alone, but I'm not! Black*Star must be in this building as well. I've to find him!

Immediately, I got up from the floor a little too fast since my head still hurt a little and the corner of my view was a little blurred. The blow delivered to my head must have been worse than I thought. I probably should take it a little easier but I can't. Not when I'm locked up in a metal room.

"What you are going to do is, fight. You see a little dog door inside of your room, when you get out from the room, there'll be various weapons scattered around the area. What you need to do is find a weapon and kill all your opponents till you are the last one standing. Only one of you'll get out of here alive." My heart stopped. Only one? I can't kill someone. Even if I dislike them I can't kill them. I can knock them out but I can't kill them. I can't even Elizabeth and Patricia even though they have hurt me so badly. They are human beings and I'd never wish them dead. Never.

It all hit me. Black*Star is here too. I've to fight against him. Him I could never kill. He's my best friend and the only one I have. What if the others decide to play the game and try to kill each other? Will I be killed then? I don't want to die. My time hasn't come yet. I still have so much to do. I've never gone on a date or even kissed a boy. I haven't graduated from high school yet, I can't die here. But I can't kill someone. What will I do?

"That remind me, if you stay longer than five minutes inside of your cell, the dog door will close and a deadly gas will kill you immediately, so there is no use staying inside of your cell if you want to live." All of this is so unreal. This can't be real. This must be one of those bad dreams I have. This isn't real. "One last thing, there is a time limit. You have only to midnight. If the clock strikes midnight and we haven't gotten a winner, all of you will die here." The masked man smiled wide, showing off his perfectly neat smile and the blood red eyes drilled into mine. "Put on great faces now for the cameras. The whole country is watching your little game, even your families. Don't get your hopes up, you're at a place where nobody can't find you, nobody can interrupt your game. Good luck everyone and may the odds be in your favor." The screen turned black and a second later did a countdown start. I'd five minutes to get out from this room before the dog door would look down and this room would be my grave.

04:23

Slowly, I crawled toward the dog door and pressed my hand toward it. The door opened underneath my palm and I could get out if I wanted, but did I want that? If I got out, I could be killed in more cruel and horrible ways than just dying because of gas. What if Black*Star decided to be in the games and kill me?

03:52

The time kept counting down and I had to make a choice. There's still time to think this over. It's not over yet. If I go out, will the game change me? If I came face to face with death, would I kill then? I certainly hope I wouldn't. Killing is a crime I don't want to commit. But if I kill, it will be for self-defense so it will be okay then? Right?

02:21

NO! Of course not! I'd still be taking a life! I can't just go killing someone because I want to survive. But that is maybe how all of the others are thinking, but reversed. They want to kill so they can survive. If I come running face to face with Patricia and Elizabeth, they won't even hesitate to kill me.

01:34

But I want to live. I want to live so badly. But I don't want to kill anyone. If I somehow manage to be with the last two, I'll have to kill to survive and the other person would be a better killer than me. That person would have killed before; the other nobilities.

00:21

Fighting against the time is useless. I have to make a decision now! If I keep brainstorming like this I'll get locked in here and die before I've even made a decision!

00:10

The choice has to be made now.

00:03

Who am I kidding. I want to live, even if that means clinging onto that last bit of hope of survival.

00:02

At the last second, I threw myself out of the dog door before it locked down loudly behind me. Surprisingly, I was met by grass and trees. It looked like I was in a forest. The walls were covered with vines and the ceiling was painted with blue, the one of a heaven. I'm sure we're still inside of a building, so how come there are the sounds of crickets and birds' songs. There was even a fake sun in the sky. Everything looked so real except the fact a huge clock was in the middle of the sky, counting down toward midnight. It'd always be dark outside but here the "sun" is still up. I'll drive myself mad in this place if I stay.

I slowly got up on my feet, my head felt a little better but it still hurt. I'm lucky I don't have bad vision like Ox. If his glasses break he will be in trouble. I've known for quite some time now that Ox is blind as a bat without them.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. If I find Ox, I can take his glasses and he will be practically blind without them! Then someone else can take him out which will leave five people left. Wait, if I take his glasses that mean I led him down to his grave. I'd be the one responsible for his death. Gaah! I can't even think properly under these circumstances! I can't even imagine being in this situation! This isn't real! It can't be real!

Tears trickled down my face and I knew somewhere is a camera taping me, showing me to the whole country. I can't be weak now. That would make my parents more worried. Okay, they are most certainly worried about me already since I'm in an underground room with bloodthirsty nobles whom will most likely kill me as soon as they find me. I just hope I can find Black*Star and talk him out of this madness.

My tears were gone before I knew it. This isn't the time for tears. This is the time of running. If Elizabeth and Patricia find me here, I'm dead. Not to forget Kid, he may not look like the killing type, but I think he's capable of murder. His name is Death The Kid for a reason.

My legs moved, bringing me to different places. The branches hit my face and the only thing on my mind is to find a weapon. If I find a weapon, I could use it to protect myself, but not killing. I won't be a piece in the culprit's game. I won't lose sight of my enemy. My enemy is the masked man with red eyes. Not Death The Kid, Ox, Elizabeth, Patrice or Black*Star. We wouldn't be killing each other if it wasn't for him.

My breath was ragged and I was forced to stop. This is going to be very difficult. My chances of surviving are pretty low, but I'll try to survive. Even if trying to be the last one left without killing anyone is almost to no chance possible. That is my goal. I can always hope if I'm left with one opponent he or she will die from their wounds. Yeah right, like that will happen.

Something sparkled in the corner of my eye. It was a rusty black scythe stuck in a tree. The egg was all rusty while the rest of the blade was black. The shaft is grey and has dents in it. It may not be the ideal weapon but it is a weapon I can use to protect myself.

Grabbing a hold of the shaft, I got it out from the tree. It was much bigger and blunt that I thought it would be. If I wanted to drive this up in someone, it wouldn't work that well. The egg's so blunt and rusty it might not do anything toward the enemy. I hope the others will still be afraid to come at me but I doubt that, with this rusty weapon and my petty and fragile body of mine, no-one will be afraid. I'm probably the first one on their kill list!

My stomach gave out a loud cry for food. It's a long time since I ate. I wonder if there is any food here or do they intend on letting us starve so we'll finish the game as soon as possible? No, if we went hungry then we wouldn't have the energy to fight. There must be food somewhere. I bet Ox has already found food. He's smart when it comes to survival training while I'm not that great. Damn it, if I knew I would be put in this kind of situation I would've taken another class in martial arts and survival.

I'm determined to find food and something to drink or else I won't have the energy to run away. That's the only plan I have besides staying alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle Royale  
Part 2**

Inside of the control room was a figure in front of a big keyboard along with screens on every noble. The figure watched over every noble carefully, making sure they didn't do anything suspicious. Of course, even if they did, they wouldn't be able to leave from here. They will all end up dead.

"Wes, everything is done and ready at the arena." A young man with red eyes approached the other man named Wes. The older man smiled wide, his mask was off and watched pleased at the nobles.

"Good. This is the beginning of a great era for the Evans."

The family Evans used to be the top noble family. They shone brighter than any other noble families. The family of Evans, their specialty was music. When they shone the brightest, they had a music company and everyone knew who they were. It was hard finding anyone who hadn't heard their music or knew who they were. One dreadful day, they lost everything. When the family was in need of help, no one of the other noble families turned to their help. All their money and fame was washed away before anyone had the time to utter a word. Their title was stripped off them and the family was forgotten just in a matter of years.

The younger male smiled wide. "You think this will work?"

"I'm sure it will. After they get eliminated our family will shine once again. We all know you are the best pianist Soul, people will want you to play on their funeral." This's their chance to be nobles again. Soul had always dreamed and wished to be a noble. He and Wes may never have tasted of being a noble, but their wishes of tasting the life of a noble are great. For Wes, he just wants to be famous and honor their family, but for Soul, he's doing it for a completely different reason.

"You're right." Soul joined his brother beside him and his eyes widen when he saw a certain ash blonde noble. "What is she doing there? We agreed on not putting her in the g-"

Wes started to laugh loudly and grabbed his brother's shoulders, his nails digging into his shoulders. "You are so weak, Soul. She's a noble. Just like all of the others. Of course she would be there as well." Wes's red eyes stared into his own red ones. Soul had never liked the control his brother has over him. He always wanted to walk in his brother's footsteps and become just like him, but sometimes he wasn't sure that was what he wanted. His brother's very inspiring and smart. He wish he could be half as good as him but he knew, even how much he tried to become like him, he wouldn't succeed. But it was worth a try.

"You promised she wouldn't be there! You know she hasn't any chance of surviving out there!" his cheek started to ache from the slap Wes delivered to my cheek. His eyes looked sinister and mad like. Soul felt very little in his brother's presence.

"And I changed my mind. Don't you remember it was the Albarns who turned on us first? She deserves to be here. This is a message to never fuck around with us, you understand?" In some situation, Wes could be very terrifying and this is one of them. You never mess with Wes when he isn't happy.

Wes grabbed Soul's head and turned his head roughly toward the screen Maka was on. She was currently on the ground crying. Something in Soul's heart panged with the sight of Maka crying. "Look at her. This is exactly how our grandma was when her grandparents betrayed us. She deserves to feel the same way our grandmother felt. You know how shaken up she is."

He knew very well how broken up his grandma was. She locked herself up in their little house and refused to come out. She never stopped believing her best friend who just happened to be an Albarn would come. Her hopes were high but it eventually hit ground hard and it almost killed her. The betrayal hit her so hard she couldn't tell her own family apart from backstabbers. It hurt Soul when one time his grandma accused him of being a backstabber. In his heart, he knew it would be better for Maka to die here, for his grandma and for the whole Evans family. It's a sin for him to feel attracted toward Maka.

Maka suddenly stood up and the tears that once trickled down her cheeks were gone. It was like she hadn't cried to begin with. She took off and started to run. Something inside of him lifted off his shoulders and he got new courage for the young woman. He hopes she survives. His fingers are crossed for the emerald eyed woman. She can survive, he's faith lay on Maka and only Maka.

"I know. I know this's the right thing to do."

…

Lucky for me, I'd found a little shed in the underground hall or arena or what this is and inside of it was two pieces of bread and a bottle of water. It's a weird place to find food in and consider the shed was completely empty from everything except the food I found. At first I had been suspicious of it. It might be poisoned but after mentally battling myself, I decided it's for the best to eat it. If I don't eat I won't have energy to flee and will eventually die.

The bread had tasted like bread, but in my mouth it'd tasted fantastic. It's the same bread she eats every day after school but this situation had made it so much more fantastic.

Had I taken everything I had for granted? I knew I lived a great life with more food than I needed and money to buy myself almost anything I wanted. It's mostly only nobles who have the money to buy as much food as they want.

A moment filled my mind. It's the time when I'd walked home from school and on my way I had seen fragile and boney children sitting at the side of the road. At first I felt pity for them but then when an old lady walked up to them and handed them each a little piece of bread, I'd thought they would be fine since they had the old lady. How could I be so wrong? They struggled to get a piece of bread and when they did get it, they couldn't be happier. I on the other hand, had money, food and a great place to live at, I could've given them money and food. Why didn't I do that?

Crack. The little and sudden sound pulled me out from the past.

Crack. There it was again. The sound of sticks breaking. If they're being broken under a shoe that means someone else is here. Maybe that person has a weapon and is ready to kill me. No. I have to run. I've finished the bread and bottle of water. I've to get out of here! Fast!

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my head started to get clouded with fear and panic. The window at the back of the small shed was big enough for me to get out of, but the scythe wouldn't fit through it. Can I risk leaving without a weapon? There're only two choices. Leave through the window and leave the scythe behind, or burst through the door and run as fast as I can with the scythe?

No. I have to have the scythe. That's the only weapon I've and I doubt this place is filled with weapons. This weapon might be the only one I'll get my hands on; I've to keep it at all costs.

The steps got closer and I silently gripped the scythe hard till my knuckles turned white. My feelings are going haywire and I don't know how to control them. I've to get a grip on them later, now I have to keep my cool and get out of here alive.

Silence. The footsteps stopped and I could see a shadow under the door. The doorknob turned and it slowly opened. NOW!

I kicked the door opened in the person's face.

A cry in pain was heard, "Fuck! That hurt!" Ox cried out in pain while he held his forehead. My eyes widen and my heart stopped. Ox. Did it have to be him?

His eyes widen when he saw me inside of the shed. "You," he growled low.

My mind stopped when I realized I lost my chance at running away. I was too caught up with Ox's presence I forgot to run.

"I'm not fighting you Ox. This is insanity. We can't sink that low to kill each other." My voice trembled on the words and I wasn't even convincing myself. Even if fighting isn't what I want, I couldn't help but think I sounded like a Scardy Cat.

"Oh so you aren't fighting, eh?" Ox smiled wide and it wasn't a pleasant one. His grin was too wide to be even humanly possible. He looked utterly mad and crazy. "That will make it so much easier to kill you." He closed the door to the shed and I noticed his weapon. It's a golden yellow spear with sharp blades on each end of it. He definitely got a better weapon than my rusty scythe.

I'm starting to panic. We are currently in a small shed together and it's not the kind to just hook up, no, he is after my life. He wants to end it. "Please Ox, we don't need to fight. We can join up with the others and find a way out of here. If we for once join together and use our brains we can find a way out!" I pleaded but my words were for death ear. He swung the spear toward me and the action surprised me. I was too late for dodge it properly. The spear dug into my arm and stopped at my bone. A loud cry escaped my throat and it felt even worse when he twisted the spear a little before he pulled it out of my arm.

Blood. Blood gushed out from my arm and my sleeve got soaked in my own blood.

Ox looked at me with crazy eyes. He quickly raised the spear over his head and I have to thank whoever made this shed because his spear got stuck in the ceiling. My chance once again came, I kicked him in the groin and he groaned in pain but his hands never let go to the spear. This gave me time to flee. With the scythe still in my hands, I ran pass him and away from the shed. I gripped my wounded shoulder and tried to make as much distance as possible.

Suddenly, a sound of a cannon shot was heard and the light dimmed down, showing a picture of Ox. What did this mean?

"Ox from the Ford family is dead." The voice from earlier said.

My blood ran cold and my legs trembled so badly they gave in. Did I kill him? I only kicked him in the crotch! Could the spear have fallen on him and got planted in his skull? Oh my god! I killed Ox Ford!

From the control room, the two Evans brothers watched the nobles. Soul cursed loudly for Maka finding the scythe.

"Ha! She took the worst weapon! She won't manage to kill anyone with that rusty old scythe!" Wes exclaimed loudly and laughed for Maka's unlucky faith.

While Wes laughed, Soul couldn't be more sorrowful. Since he didn't know Maka was in the game, he couldn't have helped her. If he could've, then he would have placed the spear closer to her. He knew from watching her in martial art class she can handle a spear or a stick for that matter. Hopefully she learns to use the scythe. It is almost like a spear, only with a blade coming out. She should be able to learn how to use it.

The minutes went and he was very pleased with her finding the very little food and water he'd put out on the arena. He put three places where they could find food; one was inside of the shed while the other was at more difficult places to find. He watched Maka finish her food but then he noticed on Ox's screen he was too close to the shed for Soul's liking.

His heart stopped when Ox saw the shed and headed toward it. "Ha! Now she'll be dead before she knows it. The perfect opponent for the Ford family! No one else than the weak and fragile girl from the Albarn family!" Wes felt satisfied with the turn of the event and was excited for the action which was soon going to unfold.

Soul started to panic. No, no, no, no. This can't happen to her! Not Maka! Quickly he grabbed the little GPS on the control board which showed the locations of all the nobles. "I'm heading out. I forgot to put some food out there." Soul quickly lied and put the GPS in his pocket. He has to save Maka before it is too late.

"No. It'll only be a couple of hours before it's over. They can survive with the little food they have."

"No, It's better to-" Soul tried to get away from his brother but it didn't help. His brother roared and his eyes turned sinister again.

"You're going to go and help the Maka girl, aren't you?" Once again, Soul felt defenseless compared to his brother.

"No, I'm-"

A loud and horror filled cry came from the speakers. It's Maka's voice. "MAKA!" Without thinking, he blew his cover and quickly turned toward the door but his brother was already on him. Quickly, his brother grabbed him and punched him in the face.

"You aren't going to ruin anything because of one stupid chick! You hear me?!" Wes screamed at his little brother while he quickly tied him to the chair. Wes wasn't going to let his chance of being a noble get away. Not because of his stupid little brother's crush. He knew about his feelings toward the Albarn girl. He noticed multiple times how he watched her with his face filled with love toward the noble girl. As his brother, he should've supported him in his love problems, but he couldn't. He has to think about their goal; the nobility. Maka has to go down for their family to blossom.

"Wes! I can't help it! I can't help feeling like this! I like her! I like her a lot! I don't know what I'd do if she dies because of us!" Soul cried. Maka is like Soul's heroin. Watching her has become a habit for him. He loved watching her smile, laugh and even getting mad. The only wish he had the courage to walk up to her and talk to her, but he never dared to. He's a coward. But he can't be a coward now. Not when Maka's life is in danger.

"Shut up!" Wes covered his mouth and they both looked toward the screen. Maka was no longer with Ox. She was running away while another noble got to Ox without him noticing anything. The person's blade plugged through Ox's heart before he even knew what happened.

The sound of cannon filled the silence in the control room, announcing Ox was dead. Wes had planted a chip in every player which gave away their location and their pulse. When they hadn't a pulse and were beyond saving, it sends a signal to the control room which launched the canon sound.

"Number one is gone… Ox Ford. Now we don't have to worry about the Ford family anymore."

Wes let go of Soul and walked to the keyboard. With a few clicks, the light in the arena lowered and the countdown disappeared, but it didn't stop counting down. A picture of Ox got on the sky and Wes announced Ox's death.

Soul watched Maka on her screen. She was sitting on the ground holding her bloody arm. He knew, if she didn't bandage it and care for it, she might die from blood loss. At least she is safe. But he couldn't be more wrong. He knew you aren't safe when you have four nobles who are willing to kill to survive in one small area. Maka won't be safe as long as she's in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle Royale  
Part 3**

"You have to stop this madness! Our children are killing each other! My dear Maka is hurt and Ox is dead!" Spirit screamed at mayor Tezca. "What more can you ask of! We need to find them before midnight or all of our kids might be dead!"

Sprit was at his job when the news had suddenly been interrupted by his daughter being stuck in an unknown cell. It only turned out worse when the mysterious person explained what they were going to do. His dear and precious angel was in danger from the other noble children. He was driving himself mad by watching his daughter being in a dangerous area without him even knowing where she is. Spirit along with Kami and the other noble parents got immediately at mayor Tezca's house. They begged him to find their children but even with his special powers, he couldn't find them.

Tezca possess a special eye-sighing ability. He can see everything the mirrors are seeing. He searched high and low for them, but he couldn't find them. They must be at a place where there aren't any mirrors.

"Calm down Spirit! I'm trying everything I can! Do you think I want to watch them kill each other?! They are in a location where mirrors don't exist! I have searched everywhere for them but I can't find them!" Tezca was driving himself mad with these games. When the news had been changed to the mad "game" of some sick person, he knew he couldn't mess around with his jokes. This is a very serious crime which needs to be dealt with as quickly as possible. Their lives are on the line.

"Our dear boy is dead…" Ox's mother mourned her dead son. Her heart broke when she saw her boy being killed. She knew he was a smart boy and would do the right thing to survive, but he was first one to fall. She's now childless and doesn't have anyone to call her "mom." Ox's parents' biggest nightmare had come true and they were broken because of it.

"My daughter almost died! She is bleeding heavily and needs medical attention! If she dies you'll be the one to pay!" Spirit roared loudly and Kami hissed back.

"Spirit! He's trying to find our daughter! You aren't helping by threatening him!" Kami was just as upset as Spirit. She loves her daughter dearly and seeing her daughter on a screen being attacked is a nightmare. Her anxiety is higher than ever because she can't help her daughter. "You have to calm down and use your head! We can find Maka! We can find her before anything happens to her!"

It seemed to calm down Spirit a little but he was still afraid. "Fine. But you better find her or I swear-"

"Spirit!" Kami got Spirit to shut up and Tezca continued to search for them though his mirrors. He tried and he tried but everywhere he locked showed nothing. He knows he is missing something. No one can't be without mirrors without leaving tracks behind. Through the mirrors he has looked through, there must be something which can give him their location. Anything! Children's' lives are on the line!

…

My arm hurts. I want to scream out my pain but I know somewhere is my parents watching me if they aren't too busy with work. In my heart, I don't want them to watch. It'd be killing them to watch me be slaughtered by another noble.

Carefully removing my arm, I ripped the sleeve from my coat off and started to tie the bandage around my arm but it's hard when you only have one arm. Somehow, I managed to tie the sleeve around my wound hard and tie an easy knot. There, that's the best I can do now. I'll have to take it easy with my arm now.

With Ox dead that means the others must step up their game as well. If someone doubted about fighting this battle, they aren't now. Not with Ox dead.

I gulped loudly. I really hope I'm not the one who killed him. I never meant for him to die and now he's dead. The one rival I always disliked and competed with is now dead. It feels weird, now we can never compete for the best scores or talk bad about each other. His parents must be devastated. I can't imagine how it is losing a child, maybe it's because I'm still a child and I won't have any children in a long time.

Suddenly, there was another sound of the canon and a picture of Death The Kid came up on the sky. So now Death The Kid is dead as well. Who is the one who killed him? There must be someone really dedicated to this game to be killing people like this.

Sighing loudly, I decided to get up. I can't help Death The Kid or Ox and I'm not going to sit around and wait for death to come. I don't know what I'm going to do but I've to do something.

I started walking and recalling everything that has happened. I woke up in a cell and then crawled out of a dog door. Wait! This is an underground area! That means there have to be another door! Not the ones to the cells! But a door to maybe a different room or a way out!

With newfound spirit, I started to jog toward one of the walls, or at least, where I think is a wall. This place really looks like it can be outside in the wild but it's not. I've to remember that. This isn't the real outside. This's an artificial area.

The sticks and dry leaves under my feet crunched but I ignored it. This newfound information is very important. I need to reach a wall and search for a door. I wonder if anyone else has realized this or are they all too blinded by fear to use their brains?

I was too caught up in my mind I didn't notice Black*Star. We collided and we fell both hard to the ground. We both groan out loudly in pain and sat up. Something inside of me relaxed when I saw Black*Star. My best friend but who knows if he's playing the game.

"Maka! Thank god I found you!" Black*Star pulled me into a tight hug which I immediately returned. "I'm so happy to see you!" I couldn't be happier. Black*Star is here and he isn't attacking me. Of course it'd be him out of all the others who wouldn't kill. He only fights but he wouldn't kill anyone. He isn't like anyone of the others.

"I'm so glad you aren't crazy as all of the others!" I pulled away from Black*Star and smiled wide. For the first time since I woke up in that cell, I'm smiling. I'm feeling great now when Black*Star is beside me and isn't mad. "I ran into Ox and he turned absolutely mad and he tried to kill me but instead he injured my arm but I managed to get away from him and then a little while later I heard the canon and he was dead and I think I'm the one who killed him and now I ran into you!" I was so happy to see a familiar and friendly face I just spilled everything to him.

Black*Star's eyes immediately travelled to my arm and he looked at my wound. "Ox did this?" His eyes turned a darker shade and his eyebrow narrowed. I nodded and his arm tightened on my arm, making sure not to hurt me. "That bastard. He deserved more than he got."

More than he got? Did Black*Star see who killed him? "Black*Star what do you mean?"

His gaze slowly wandered up to my eyes and they still looked mad. He's angry and no one messes with him when he's mad. "I found Ox dead in the shed. He had a stab wound to his heart. He must have died immediately and quick."

I felt bad for feeling relieved. It wasn't me who had killed him. He hadn't died on his own spear or died of inner bleeding in the balls, it was someone else who killed him. My hands are still clean. "Did you see the one who killed him?"

Black*Star shook his head. "No, I didn't." He stood up on his feet and grabbed my wrist. "But there is something I want to show you. It is very important."

For some reason. I chose to come with him. I didn't tell Black*Star about my door plan. The door won't run away so hopefully we can still find it later. As long as we don't run into other nobles who wants to kill us. But we are two so they wouldn't dare to go against us, right?

"Okay, but what is it?" I asked but Black*Star stayed silent. His grip on my wrist is strong and started to hurt a little. "Black*Star, you are hurting me." His grip immediately loosened.

We reached Black*Star's destination and it shocked me beyond imagination. In front of me is the bloody spear Ox cut my arm with. But that isn't the thing that surprised me a lot. Elizabeth and Patricia are tied to a tree and they are covered in cuts and bruises. They are both knocked unconscious.

My heart stopped, did Black*Star do this to them? The Spear makes sense for him to have. He found Ox dead and stole his weapon, but why didn't the killer take the weapon first? It could be because the killer already had a better weapon. Yes, that must be it.

"Black*Star… why are Elizabeth and Patricia tied to the tree? Why are they covered in wounds?" Black*Star then grabbed the spear Ox had and handed it to me.

"Take this instead. You can't do anything with that rusty piece of metal." I don't know why I grabbed the spear. I know I'm better with a spear since I was in material arts class. I know how to use a spear and Black*Star knows it as well. But knowing this's the spear Ox used to hurt me kind of hurts me to just hold. This's a dead man's weapon and I would rather stay to my own scythe than the spear. But I still held the spear in my hand along with the scythe.

Black*Star picked up a weapon which looked like a kusarigama. It had two small blades which looked like small scythes which were connected by a chain. "Elizabeth and Patricia always picked on you. Beat you. And always put you in the villain seat." The chains from the kusarigama rustled and he walked toward Elizabeth and Patricia. "They've always been the villains and the worst people in Death City. It is hard to be meaner than them."

Elizabeth groaned and her eyes fluttered open. They turned to those of horror when she laid her eyes on Black*Star and then she looked at me. "Maka! You have to help us!" She looked at me pleading. "Look what he did to us! Please! He is mad! You got to save us!" I never looked away from her eyes. They looked genuinely upset. I could tell she was being a better liar or she was telling the truth.

"Can you believe her Maka? After all the lies she told you and all the beating she gave you? Can you trust her to tell you the truth?" Black*Star started to circle around me with his Kusarigama in his hands. This made me feel very uncomfortable and like a pray but Black*Star wouldn't hurt me? Right? He is my friend.

"You're right. I can't believe her. But that doesn't mean we can hurt her or Patricia. This is the time when we're supposed to be using both of our brains to find a way out before midnight!" I looked up toward the sky and the countdown and it said we had two hours before it'd be midnight. "We still got time! We can still figure something out and get out of here-"

"Shut up Maka." Black*Star growled at me and suddenly, he turned around and pressed his blade toward my throat. "Don't be a fucking priest Maka. Like we could ever escape from here. Our kidnappers and the whole country are watching us. We aren't going anywhere. This is obviously well planned and only one of us will go out or maybe even nobody." Black*Star slowly lowered his kusarigama but instead she plugged it into Patricia's shoulder and she woke up with a loud cry of pain. Black*Star twisted the blade in her shoulder and Elizabeth cried and begged for him to stop. "Shut up! You picked on Maka for years and now you taste your own medicine!"

Everything hit me like a brick of stone. Black*Star had Ox's spear because he didn't find him dead; it's him who killed him. He knew the relationship Ox and I had so he must've killed him because of it. Because "he hurt me."

I felt sick. The friend I protected for all these years for not being an evil person is indeed one. He isn't any better than his criminal relatives. He killed a person and he's about to kill Elizabeth and Patricia.

"STOP!" I exclaimed and before I got a chance to stop him, his other blade was once again pressed against my throat.

"You're always the goody-two-shoes. Not wanting to hurt anyone if it isn't necessary. You never thirsted for spilling the blood of those who ran over you. No, you are an idiot. You're lucky I'm your friend. Without me, you'd be just a loner. A lonely, weak and unlovable little girl." His words were worse than I could ever imagine. It's like feeling someone pierce a knife into your heart or not worse. The one person I fully trusted with my life and all my secret just turned on me. He killed Ox and now he'll kill me as well.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Black*Star. I'm sorry you feel like that. I'm sorry I've always been a burden." I looked into his eyes and they looked even madder than Ox's when he swung the spear to kill me. "But answer one final question, did you kill Ox?"

Black*Star smirked wide and nodded. "Yes. Yes I did. I killed him and you should've seen his eyes. He looked so surprised when he realized he was killed by none the less than me." His voice is filled with bloodlust and madness. I've never seen Black*Star like this. Never. I never even believed he could become this kind of person. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"And you know what? I'll kill you and-" His voice was cut off by a blade going through his stomach. Black*Star didn't cry out in pain or anything. He slowly lowered his blade from my throat and his other hand let go of the kusarigama in Patricia's shoulder. His eyes turned to me and he whispered something I almost didn't quite catch. "Survive. Live. For me."

He fell down on the ground and behind him stood Death The Kid with a bloody dagger; the one that killed my best friend in front of me. How's he still alive? He died!


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle Royale  
Part 4**

Soul felt anxiety take over him when he noticed Ox's killer; Black*Star running toward Maka. He'd seen him catch and tie both Elizabeth and Patricia on the tree and he looked absolutely mad. He feared for Maka's safety since they had history together. Black*Star is the only one Maka trusts and now with him being utterly crazy he fears he'll kill Maka.

"Wes! Get me out of these ropes!" He shouted and pleaded for him to let him out but he didn't. Soul went crazy trying to get out from the ropes. He needs to help Maka. He saw Black*Star killing Ox and he's really afraid for Maka. It's weird how strongly he feels toward Maka when he hasn't even talked to her. She probably didn't even know who he is but he can't help feeling like this. She's a wonderful, intelligent and utterly amazing woman. How he wished for her to be his.

"And the answer is still no. You can't screw up our plan Soul." Wes sat glued to the screen and I was seated next to him. I could see the screen thank god and I saw how Black*Star and Maka collided into each other. He brought her back to where he tied the Thompson sisters to the tree and my heart felt heavy.

Wes chuckled low as he caressed the desk with his index finger. "Silly nobles. To think that hope would make them into this. It's not like we can release the last one anyway." My eyes widen and my heart stopped.

"What? Aren't you going to release the last one? So you lied to them?" Soul didn't know what to feel. He felt heartbroken for Maka since even if Maka is the last one, Wes will kill her anyway. He can't let her die. He'll die himself before he let her die.

"Yes. Yes I did. It'll leave a clearer footstep in the history if I let them first fight each other until we kill the last one." Wes said quite proud while he spun the chair around to face his little brother. "And that means your little crush out there will eventually die. If she manages to survive until midnight, we'll kill her."

"Don't say we! I'm not in this anymore! I don't want anyone of them to die! This was your stupid idea to become a noble!" Soul hollered at his older brother. Wes's eyes turned dark and threatening again but Soul didn't care anymore. Maka's life is in danger and he has to save her! He can't beat around the bushes anymore!

"Are you questioning me? Our plan and our goal?" While Wes spoke, Soul spun on a plan to escape. He's very he still kept his knife in his pocket. If he could just get out from the ropes around his hands he'd be fine, but how could he pull that off?

"No. I'm not. I understand this has to happen. Now untie me. I'm hungry and need to go to the bathroom." Wes rolled his eyes. He was about to deny his request until Soul's stomach growled loudly.

"I don't want a cranky hungry Soul; I guess I can untie your hands since I refuse to feed you." Wes had his suspicions toward Soul. He knew his devotion toward Maka and he didn't buy his sudden attitude. Wes untied Soul's hands and handed him a sandwich. Soul started to eat it and Wes turned toward the screens. Kid had died a little while earlier from what looked like blood loss.

Soul ate half his sandwich and watched the screen Maka was on. Things started to get ugly. Black*Star circled around Maka and he got very worried for her but he couldn't show Wes his feelings. He had to remain calm and collected. One of Wes's monitors beeped and on the screen walked Death The Kid. Wes banged his desk and looked angry at the screen. "WHAT?! How is he still alive?!" Wes roared and started to go through Death The Kid's results. He checked the place where the tracker he injected in Death The Kid and it was in a different place than He was in.

Soul quickly realized Death the Kid found the chip and cut it out from his arm. The canon sounded when it couldn't feel his pulse anymore and then Wes announced his death and turned off his screen. Death The Kid is smarter than we've given him credit for.

Death the Kid gave me an opening to strike and I did use it. Soul grabbed my knife and hit him in the head with the bottom. Wes fell unconscious and hit the desk with his head. Quickly, he cut the rope with my knife and got up. With one last look toward the screen, Black*Star had just stabbed Patricia in the shoulder. Soul quickly pulled up the GPS and grabbed a first-aid for safety and ran out of the control room and into the arena with one person on his mind; Maka.

…

I'm trembling. Seeing Black*Star die in front of me had never crossed my mind until now when it has happened. My best friend throughout half my life is dead and lies at my feet with the murderer right in front of me.

Death the Kid's eyes stayed on mine while he kneeled down in front of Black*Star and then I noticed what he was reaching for; two guns. My heart skipped a beat and I realize I've to get away from here. Quickly! As soon as I turn around to run there is a gunshot and the bullet hits me in the shoulder. I cry out in pain but continue to run.

Bang! Another gunshot. This time, it hit me in the hip and I'm having trouble getting away from him. I'm limping and the bullets keep getting fired but fortunately, they didn't him me. I tried to keep in the cries of pain as I keep limping away from him but it's very hard. The pain throbs and if I don't take care of my wounds I'm going to die.

As I round a large bush, hands wrap around my waist and pull me inside of it. I'm about to cry out in pain but a hand covers my mouth. My heart beats hard and I'm thinking of who it might be. Death The Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia are what I think are still by the tree and Black*Star and Ox are dead.

"Don't scream. I'm a friend." A voice of a male whisper in my ear. His voice is husky and low. His hand stays on my mouth and there is the sound of three bangs of a canon. That must be the death announcements for Black*Star, Patricia and Elizabeth. Something is off thought, their pictures doesn't show on the sky. There is only the countdown and it shows I've a little more than an hour left. "You've to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

My heart pounded hard in my ribcage and for a second I thought it would break free from my body. This mysterious person whose voice I've never heard before tells me he's a friend and to trust him. Oh boy, he met the right person to trust boys. Not. It took Black*Star sometime before he received my trust.

Black*Star. He's dead. My best friend was killed by none the less than Death The Kid. How could he even be alive? I heard the canon and saw his picture on the sky! Did he beat the system and figured a way out of it? But why did he then kill Black*Star, Elizabeth and Patricia? He could've freed us all and they would've still been alive. Although, would he been able to reach out to Black*Star and managed to get him out from his bubble of craziness? Probably not. I didn't even manage until he was stabbed.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. The footsteps got closer and they were rapid. It must be Death the Kid who's looking for me. "Be quiet." The voice whispered to me and he picked up a little black device with a screen on it. On it showed dots with pictures of our faces. Black*Star, Elizabeth and Patricia were by each other and that must be where the tree is while Ox's picture was far away from them. Although, Death The Kid's picture is at the edge of the map and far away from my picture. This must be some kind of GPS system which shows our locations. That means, even if I found a door out of this place, they would still know my where about and tracked me down if they wanted.

I saw Death The Kid's black and white suit through the bush's leaves and his golden eyes scanning the area. He was right beside the bush we're hiding in and if we made one little sound, we'd be dead. He slowly kneeled down to the ground and picked up a blood stained leaf with what must be my blood. For some reason, he sniffed on it and then continued running away with the leaf.

The mysterious man behind me started to relax but he kept his hand over my mouth. "I'm going to let go of your mouth, don't scream, okay?" I nodded immediately which surprised me a lot. I shouldn't be this relaxed around someone I don't know! Let alone with him holding me like this during these circumstances. It must be because he said he's a friend.

He slowly let go of my mouth and backed away from me. My legs gave in and he caught me. For the first time, I saw his appearance. Eyes of blood and hair of new fallen snow. His hair is messy but it looked so fluffy and smooth which made me want to run my fingers through it. I've seen this guy before, but where. I know I've seen his crimson eyes staring at me before but where…

The man noticed my wounds and cursed. "I didn't know you were this hurt. You need treatment immediately." He lowered me as carefully as he could on the grass but it still shot a stream of pain through me. "Sorry." He whispered and he must've noticed the pain on my face.

His grey jacket was off before I knew it and was placed under my head as a pillow. "Stay awake. Try not to fall asleep just yet. I need to get the bullets out." The spoke while he picked up a pocket knife which got my eyes to widen. Is he going to kill me? Before I got a chance to ask his knife cut up my coat so he could reach my wounds. I was only in my bra which embarrassed me a lot, but I didn't have the strength to fight back. My breathing got more shallow and slower and as he said, I've to stay awake. Who knows what will happen if I fall asleep. I don't want to die.

He picked up a stick and put it in my mouth. "Bite down on this and try to be quiet." The stick tasted disgusting and I was about to spit it out before his knife gently lowered in my wound. On pure reflexes, I bite down on the stick and tried to hold my tears of pain in. His knife skillfully fished up the bullet from my wound and I wondered if he'd done this before. He didn't have much time before his knife was in my other wound and as quick as before, the bullet was out.

His hands were everywhere. First they had been on my wounds, trying to keep the blood from pouring out from my body and then they were wrapping bandage around my wounds. He'd covered up my bra with bandage, he probably had to get it around my shoulder while I had bandage wrapped around my hips. "You should be fine now. I cleaned the wounds and the bullets are out. But we still have to get you a hospital." He sounded so sure and professional. He looked so experienced when he fixed my wounds. And his hands, strong and bony, so skillfully lapping my body together.

"Why did you do this?" I whispered and he smiled for the first time toward me. Instead of being met by the white and perfect teeth, I was met by fangs. It surprised me for a moment. I've never seen anybody with fangs. That's when I remembered, his eyes. Those blood red eyes. Those are the eyes of the culprit on the TV! Is he trying to help me medically just so I could kill Death The Kid? It's still an hour left so he could want the games to continue! Oh my god! I Can't believe I thought he was a friend.

He must have noticed my uneasiness because his smile disappeared and he looked concerned at me. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Answer my question first." I said and I wanted to get up from the ground but my body is still too weak. "Did you help me just so the game could continue? I remember those red eyes on the Tv."

He sighs and grabbed my hand and I tried to retrieve it but he didn't let my hand go. "Listen to me. I'm not the guy you saw on the Tv. It was my brother. I'm not going to hurt you Maka. I'm on your side. I'm not doing this because of some sick game." He held my hand to his chest and I could feel the rhythm of his heart; strong and steady. "Feel my heart. I'm not lying to you. I'm against these games just as much as you are."

I'm still suspicious of him. I could tell he wasn't lying or he's a very good liar. "How can I trust you?"

He released my hand and started to search for something in his pocket. "This might look really weird but-" he fished up a wallet from his pocket and opened it, handing me a picture. To my surprise, it's a picture of me. I'm completely oblivious to the camera which means this picture was taken in secret without me knowing anything. I'm dressed in my school uniform I'm wearing now but it's a lot cleaner and don't soaked in my blood. I'm laughing happily at the front of the school. Around my neck was an arm which I assume is Black*Star's arm. "I've watched you over but I never intended to hurt you. All I wanted was to talk to you."

I couldn't dislike him. He just saved my life and even if it feels uncomfortable having your own personal stalker, I can't dislike him. "It feels weird having a stalker…"

"Not consider me a stalker. Consider myself like a secret admirer." He said is smiling once again toward me. With his exotic and mysterious teeth, I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter.

"Okay, secret admirer, I'm Maka Albarn as you might already know. "

"Yes I do. And I'm Soul Evans." Now I remember! I've seen him in many places. I've seen him at my martial art class and sometimes at lunch! I've never paid attention toward him or any other people for that matter except Black*Star. Now I'm feeling kind of bad for not remembering him since he was my classmate.

"Hello Soul, so now when you're finally talking to me, what do you want to talk about?" Soul started to ask me basic questions like what my favorite food is, what I dislike and like and all kinds of stuff. I had a feeling he already knew everything answer to his questions but it feels nice to have a conversation with him. I asked him some questions from time to time and it was like I wasn't under a death threat from his brother anymore. For once this crazy and maddening night, I'm feeling good and normal.

…

Wes woke up with a huge headache. He remembered seeing Death the Kid alive and then everything became black. He then remembered untying his brother's hands so he could eat but he must've knocked him unconscious so he could go and help his damned damsel in danger.

His teeth gritted and on Maka's monitor, he saw then talking to each other and for the first time, Soul's eyes seemed to sparkle. Not just sparkle, they were fires of happiness dancing inside of his eyes. They say the eyes are the windows of your soul and if this's true, Soul's unconditionally and limitlessly in love with her. He's never looked so alive in his life, but unfortunately, this has to end and Wes will be the man to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle Royale  
Part 5**

Tezca's completely out burned himself. His energy levels are already low and he hasn't any more strength to continue searching for the kids. His lucky is running out and with the parents of the Thompson sisters and Black*Star's parents mourning, it doesn't make it better. Maka's parents are everywhere. They are begging him to continue searching but this's the time to think. He's missing the final piece. He knows they aren't inside of the city since he has checked every mirror in every house.

"Please Tezca! I'm begging you to continue! My daughter is shot and she needs medical treatment now!" Kami begged him. Tears flooded down from her cheeks were like waterfalls. Seeing her child dying right in front of you and knowing you can'' do anything to prevent it must be very awful.

"We have to find my darling Maka! Death the Kid shot her! She needs help now! Stop being a lazy ass and continue searching for my daughter! Can't you see she's dying?" Spirit's screamed at Tezca. Spirit's just as sorrowful as his wife but he doesn't show it with tears, he shows it with his anger and anxiety for his daughter. Spirit has always been very caring and worried for his daughter in general, but this's a maddening kind. The game might've turned Black*Star mad, but it's turning the parents and the citizens mad as well. Everyone's trying to help the poor noble kinds inside of that horrible place, but no one can find it.

"Be quiet Spirit! I see your daughter on the screen! I can see her running for her life from Kid but I've already searched the whole Death City! She. Is. Inside. Of. The. CITY!" Tezca screamed for the first time. Their nagging and anxiety isn't helping and he should've sent them out a long time ago but he thought their brains could be used for once. "I need just one clue for me to fine them. ONE CLUE!"

Tezca sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd long a long time ago taken off his mask. He couldn't care less about his face now. It's easier seeing with the mask off anyways. "Just one clue…" He repeated and looks on the screen. He noticed Maka was still running away but then, suddenly she was pulled into a bush.

"Don't scream. I'm a friend." He heard it. It's barely a whisper but he heard it. He knew this voice. A very low and husky voice. He knew all the kids voices inside of Death City and this voice isn't an exception.

"Soul Evans…" He whispered and Maka's parents immediately looked at him.

"Soul Evans? Is he the one who pulled Maka inside of the bushes?" Kami asked as she tried to find her daughter inside of the bushes. She could see colors inside of the bushes but she couldn't make out if her daughter is okay or not.

"Yes it's him." Tezca smiled wide and turned to his mirror. "And I think I know just the right place to find them." He looked inside of the mirror. He'd already searched in the Evan's house but he remembers they had a warehouse outside of Death City. He'd completely forgotten about it. Looking into the mirror, He tried to get inside of the warehouse but as he thought, there aren't any mirrors inside of it. They'd planned everything down in the smallest detail. Even if he couldn't find any mirrors, this's the only clue they have on their where about. He's to check it out.

…

"So, what's your favorite color?" I asked. Soul had wrapped his jacket around me to cover myself up. It felt a little awkward that I'd only been in my black leggings, blue skirt and the bandages wrapping around my upper body. He's a real gentleman to offer me his jacket like that.

"Green. What's your favorite thing to do?" He asked. He looked great too. He's too in his school uniform which is a grey jacket which I'm currently wearing, blue jeans, white dress shirt and a blue tie. He fit the school uniform really well. His personality is great to. He's kind like a puppy and brave like a lion and cool as ice.

"Reading. I know. I'm not really a socializing person." I answered shy. How come I never introduced myself to Soul? He's really cool and a great person. I would definitely want him as a friend.

"Don't worry, I'm not great with people either. It took me years to gather the courage to talk to you." His comment made my cheeks heat up. To even think I'd have a secret admirer is kind of weird. I never considered myself that appealing for guys but I'm wrong and I'm very happy I am, although, it feels weird to having an admirer. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do, but I'm not letting it stand in my way, I'm choosing my heart to lead the way.

"Well I'm happy I met you. You're a very cool person." My heart fluttered again. Why am I feeling like this? I've never felt like this before? What is it I want?

"I'm happy too." Just now, I noticed how close we had gotten. During our conversation, I'd moved closer to him and he'd moved closer to me. We're sitting right in front of each other and only a small space is between us. "Although, there is something I want to do." He whispered softly and I swear I can feel butterflies inside of me. My heart is going like crazy when Soul starts to lean toward me. My brain whispered for me to move away since I'd just met him, but I felt connected to him. My heart overpowered my heart and my body was on autopilot. My hands snaked up his chest and around his neck.

Soul got surprised by this action but took this as an invitation to get closer. He cupper my cheeks and our lips were almost brushing.

"Attention players!" the sudden voice made us jump apart from each other. "There has been a slight change in rules." The voice wasn't modified like the voice which always had spoken. "The one who kills Maka Albarn will be released from the games immediately. If you look up in the sky her location will be shown." My heart stopped. He said what?

Looking up toward the sky I could see the same familiar map which was on Soul's GPS. The only location it showed is mine. Not even Black*Star's or any other person was shown except mine. "Oh no…" The only one left is Death The Kid; the boy with death in his veins. Of course he'd be the one to kill me.

Soul grabbed my wrist and without me noticing it, he'd packed all the first aid stuff and picked up the spear and the scythe. "We have to get out of here. There's no time to remove the tracker." He handed me the spear. "Use this to protect yourself." I immediately shook my head.

"I don't want to use it." Soul seemed to understand what I was implying on. That weapon had been used against me in battle and wounded my arm. Soul switched weapons with me so I'm carrying the scythe and he the spear.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and we started to run. Since I'm not healed yet, I had to limp quickly to keep up with Soul but in the process I could feel myself reopening the wounds. "Damn it!" He must've noticed my conditions since the wounds color his jacket red. He quickly stopped and kneeled down in front of me, showing me his back. "Get up. We're faster if I'm carrying you."

Without any comments or disagreements, I quickly crawled up his back. He got up and started running. A quick glance toward the sky showed Soul and me clinging onto his back. Death The Kid is definitely watching us right now and trying to find us.

He ran as quickly as he could with me on his back, but then suddenly someone tackled me from above off his back. I cried out both in surprise and pain. I hit hard on the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs. On top of me is Death The Kid with a dagger in his hand, the one he used to kill Black*Star with. The scythe in my hand had been knocked out of my hand and I was defenseless.

Death The Kid raised his dagger and I couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were the same as Black*Star's and Ox's, all mad and unreachable. "Nighty little rabbit." He whispered and I yelled in fear before Death The Kid was tackled off of me.

Soul pinned him to the ground and punched him right in the nose, breaking it in the process. "Don't you dare hurt Maka!" He roared at him and hit him again, this time in the jaw. Death the Kid's face was covered in the blood gushing out from his broken nose.

My knees started to get weak. Death The Kid and I hadn't ever been friends. Death The Kid had been too tidy for me and in his words "I was a peasant," but he's still a human. Even if we never liked each other and actually disliked each other more, I couldn't let him die. "Soul, you have to s-" My sentence was cut off by a pang of pain going through my stomach. My eyes slowly wandered down and through my body was a sword.

Soul noticed my sudden silence and looked at the person behind me. His eyes went from murderous to utter surprise and heartbreak. "MAKA!" He screamed out my name and everything started to become dark and my body grew heavier. I couldn't stand up on my own and fell on the side with the sword still stuck through my body.

…

Soul looked at the man who drew the sword through Maka; Wes Evans. He smirked wide and pointed a gun toward him and fired it but it didn't hit Soul. Instead the bullet drilled into Death The Kid's forehead and he fell dead on the ground behind Soul.

"The game is over. They are dead. Let's get out of here." Wes announced. On the outside, people could take him as a statue, but on the inside were a haywire of emotions. Hatred toward his brother raged inside of him. He can't believe he wanted to be a heartless monster like him. Wes took away the one person he felt connected and loved. He coldblooded killed her.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you." Soul said through gritted teeth.

"What? Are you disobeying me again, little brother?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Soul quickly picked up the scythe which was Maka's. He could've chosen the spear if he wanted to but the scythe was Maka's. He'd to cling onto the smallest piece of her. "AND I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY HEART!"

Wes quickly dropped the gun in his hand and dived for the spear. With one roll he quickly guarded from the scythe. Soul hates his brother. He wants him dead. He wants him dead and rotting.

Soul cried out in anger at every attack he made toward his brother. Wes was surprised by the energy and the constant attacks Soul delivers toward him. He'd shocked Wes a lot just in one day. He'd turned into a completely new person. Had Wes underestimated Soul's love toward Maka? Yes he did. He didn't know Soul would become like an animal just because he killed her.

Soul managed to make cuts on his thighs, arms and waist. Soul's too fast for Wes. He can't keep up with him. His attacks are too fast for Wes. He can't do anything but to block. There must be something he can do to get the upper hand in this battle.

As Soul swung his scythe toward his brother, he blocked it with the spear and he got suddenly an idea. Now the game was about to get turned around.

Wes grabbed the scythe's shaft and pushed his body toward the safe side of the blade. The bottom hit Soul in the solar plexus and air was knocked out from his lungs. Soul lost his balance and Wes ripped the weapon from his hands. Now Soul stood defenseless in front of a smirking Wes.

"As you wish, you will die here too." Wes raised his spear to deliver the final blow to kill his brother. Before Wes had a chance to kill Soul, a loud gunshot resonated throughout the fake forest and the birds took off flying. Soul's eyes were squeezed shut but he couldn't feel any pain, nothing at all. He cracked one eye open and he saw his brother completely stunned. The spear dropped from his hand and he fell down on his knees before he hit the ground, exposing the gun wound in his back.

Wait. The canon never sounded! The canon never announced Maka's death!

…

I'm breathing heavily. The gun weight hundreds of pounds in my hands. It'd taken everything for me to grab the gun and with my vision being already bad I couldn't aim well. The only thing I hoped was to hit Wes. He can't kill Soul. He saved my life and I own mine to him.

I supported myself with one arm and fired the gun. The bullet hit Wes's back and he fell down to the ground. Soul noticed me immediately ran over to me and caught me before my arm gave in. He gently turned me around and it felt nice being in Soul's arms. He's so warm and gives me a feeling of safety.

"Maka! Maka! You've to stay with me! You can't die! Understand?! Don't you dare close your eyes!" He screamed at me but I could barely catch what he was saying. I could hear his screams and pleases but I couldn't make out the words.

My eyes are too heavy to keep open and I'm feeling very tired. I'm happy I met Soul. I can't have asked for a better friend than him. He made this hell into a little private heaven just the two of us were in. But I don't want to leave without finishing what we started. "Soul…" I barely whispered to him. "Kiss me…" As soon as I'd finished my sentence his lips were on mine and I swear I was in heaven. His kiss numbed the pain and the butterflies returned. It's wrong to kiss a person you've only known for a matter of hours, but I can't help but feeling like this. I like Soul. He saved my life and I saved his. We saved each other.

That's was my last thought before kissing Soul became too hard. The last thing I felt were his lips on mine and the last thing I heard was an alarm starting before everything became dark.


	6. Epilogue

**Battle Royale  
Epilogue**

The police broke down the doors to the warehouse and immediately an alarm was released. The ear-piercing sound of it was unbearable but they had to bear it. It's only a few minutes left until midnight. They knew Death The Kid is dead and only one is left and it's Maka, but her life hangs on a small thread. They need to reach her as soon as possible and take her to the hospital. Who knows, there might happen something if they stay in the warehouse to midnight.

The police officer stormed the warehouse and searched every area for any signs of resistant or traps. "Clear!" police officer after police officer screamed and they continued to search. It didn't take long for them to find the way down to the basement where the game had taken place. Soul almost ran into the officers with Maka in his arms.

"FREEZE!" The officers commanded and aimed their weapons toward Soul.

Soul knew exactly what the alarm meant when it'd started. It meant someone had broken into the warehouse and trapped the alarm. He couldn't be more relieved when the alarm started. That meant he could get help to get Maka to a hospital.

"Put the girl down!" One of the officers ordered him but Soul didn't obey. Are they stupid to think he'll put her down now? It'll take even more time to take Maka to the hospital to argue about who'll carry her! She needs help damn it!

"I'm not going to. Let me pass. She needs to get to a hospital. Now!" Soul demanded and held Maka close to him. "I'm unarmed. You can keep an eye on me just please let me pass! Maka's going to die if she doesn't get help!" Soul took a step toward the officers but they didn't move, instead they were even more ready to blow his head off.

"Let him pass." Mayor Tezca said. "You saw what he did on the TV. He saved Maka's life. He won't harm her." The officers were like Tezca's own puppets. They immediately moved out of the way, giving Soul a chance to run up the stairs and outside of the warehouse, he could see an ambulance.

"My baby girl!" Spirit Albarn ran up toward Soul and looked at Maka horrified. He already knew the bad shape she was in but it only looked worse seeing her in real life instead of a TV screen. "My beautiful darling daughter! Hang on! Papa is here!"

The medical had to separate Maka's parents and Soul from the young woman. Soul refused to separate from Maka and he was very shocked when the officers put him in a pair of handcuffs.

"Soul Evans; you are arrested of the arrangement of the game. Everything you say can use against you and your allowed to have a lawyer." The police officer said and it made Soul's heart stop. Would he go to prison? He can't! He has to be with Maka! He can't be without her now!

Soul screamed and begged the police to release him. He begged them to let him be with Maka but all his pleased fell for deaf ear. None bothered with hearing him out. They got him inside of the car and took him to the police station.

With Maka, she was taken to the hospital immediately for emergency surgery. Her parents cried for their daughter. They were happy they got to her in time and saved her, but did she fall at the goal? Would she survive?

Hour after hour, they waited for any information at all about their daughter when finally, a doctor got out from the surgery. Kami and Spirit immediately stood up and waited for the doctor to speak. "Your daughter was badly wounded, if her bullet wounds hadn't been treated before she got stabbed, she'd been dead a long time ago." Spirit and Kami held their breath. "Your daughter is currently asleep. She's now on bed rest. She's going to stay here for a while before she can be released from the hospital.

Kami gasped loudly and cried tears of joy. "So my baby is alright? She will survive?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes she will as long as she doesn't move. She lost a lot of blood and losing more by reopening her wounds could kill her even with hospital treatment."

Maka's parents turned serious but they couldn't help their big smiles, smiles for their daughter's survival. She's the only one of the nobles' children who survived and she didn't kill any of the other nobles, just Wes which she did to save Soul.

…

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned until a month. I'd been since long been released from the hospital but the nightmares didn't leave me. Black*Star's crazy eyes haunted her and the pain she endured in the game made her waking up screaming and gasping for air. Never in her life had she been so afraid and reduced to a little scared girl. She screams for the one person she longs for, his strong and safe embrace, his ruby orbs for eyes and snow white hair.

"SOUL! PLEASE! SOUL!" My heart is pounding and my hands are shaking. I never find peace. Never. The mourning noble parents look at me with sorrow and wishful looks. Even though I didn't kill their children, they looked at me with looks what could only mean looks of desire; desire for _their_ child; desire for their child to be alive and me dead. I can't take this. I need some kind of safety to cling onto and that person is Soul. He knows what I went through; he saved me from Death The Kid and cared for me when I was lost. He got my mind off of Black*Star and the game. If he wasn't there, I'd have driven myself mad and gotten myself killed. I need him! I need him! I need him so badly!

I kept screaming and calling for Soul, knowing he wouldn't come bursting through the door, but I can't help calling for him. He and I have a connection I've never experienced before. I can't have him in prison! He doesn't even deserve to go to prison. He sacrificed his relationship with his brother to come after me. He went against his brother to save me. That kind of bravery shouldn't be punished.

"SOUUUL!" The door burst open and in ran my mama and papa.

"Maka! Maka darling!" My mama said and ran up to the bed with my papa not far behind. She brought me into a hug and rocked me in her arms, but they weren't the same as Soul's arms. It didn't grant me the same safety and warmth his arms brought. I want to feel those arms around me so terrible. "It's only a dream. Dreams can't hurt you." Her face buried in my hair as she kissed it, holding me close to her chest. "It's over… you're safe."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not. As long as these nightmares don't stop, I won't ever get better. I need him mama, I need Soul. He's the only one who can help me." Tears flooded from my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. "He helped me papa. He saved my life. He doesn't deserve to be in prison. I'm not even allowed to see him. How can I be better when he's my cure?"

My papa walked around the bed and wrapped his arms around my mama and me. "I know sweety but he did sometime terrible with his brother. I can't do anything Maka." This offended me.

"So he's the only one who goes to prison?! I _killed_ Wes! I killed him! I should go into jail as well!"

"Maka Albarn! You didn't kill him! You saved Soul! We all saw what he was going to do to his brother and you saved him!" My mama pulled away and cupped my face. "You're not a killer. You saved his life. You're not a bad person; you aren't going into prison for saving someone's life."

"You can't be more wrong mama. It was me who shot him; I killed him. For second, Soul saved my life and he's in prison." My mama and papa were quiet after that. They didn't know how to reply on my statement. They knew it's true. Just because I'm a noble and he's not, he went into prison while I'm still free. My parents said good night to me and I knew already no night is going to be a good one.

As expected; I kept having nightmares. I woke up at multiple different times during the rest of the night, fortunately, I didn't wake up screaming. Even though I didn't scream, the trauma wasn't any less unbearable. My heart was racing and the fear ripping pieces of my sanity away from me. It never stops. It won't ever stop until I see Soul. He knows my feelings. He knows how horrible I felt in the arena. He saved me once before I saved him back, but I need him to save me again. Is it too much to ask for him to be beside me?

There was a light rap on my door and I invited the person in. My mama opened the door and stepped inside. "Get dressed. Black*Star's funeral is in a few hours."

Black*Star. My best friend. Even after how he acted around me inside of the arena, I never threw our friendship away. Black*Star will always be my best friend. Always.

"It's still hours until it; do I have to get ready?" I asked and my mother nodded.

"Yes because you have a guest. I know you don't want to be in your pajamas in front of your guest." My mama's wrong. I couldn't care less about how I looked. I threw the covers off of me and got up from the bed.

"Where is my guest?"

"In the lobby." I went down the stairs and toward the lobby. The cold stone floor wasn't inviting for my already cold feet. The chilly air inside of the mansion didn't offer any comfort or warmth at all. My footsteps echoed inside of the unfriendly mansion which used to be my comfort zone. Now all the safety had been taken away by unwanted nightmares.

I reached the lobby and my eyes widen when they lay on the albino boy inside of the lobby. He smiled wide toward me and suddenly the house felt so much warmer than it did a second before. Soul's presence inside of my home is incredible. He's like a fire. A fire which never burns me, just gives me a feeling of secure and warmth.

"Soul!" I must've looked pretty desperate since I practically ran down the stairs and threw myself in his embrace. He smelled the familiar sent of exotic mysteries and his muscular frame pressed against me couldn't feel better. "Oh god Soul! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Before I even knew it myself, I'd soaked Soul's jacket with my tears. "I keep having nightmares and they never go away! I haven't gotten one good night's sleep in forever and I'm afraid I will go just as mad as all the others and then I've wanted to see you so much and- and these weeks have just been unbearable!"

Soul rocked me in his arms, caressing my hair while he listened to all my blabbering. He never interrupted me like my parents, he let me finish before he spoke. "I've felt the same way… No one ever told me if you survived or not… I've wanted to see you so bad it hurt… You were always on my mind, I couldn't think of anything else than you."

I couldn't help but feel so much more alive in his arms. Is this how love feels? We haven't talked to each other before the game and we've only talked to each other only like an hour or two. In those hours we shared together at the arena, I fell for him and its weird consider I still don't know a lot about him. "How did you get out…? I mean, I'm really happy you're here but how did you get out from prison?"

"The mayor and your parents were able to pull some strings which got me released on one condition…" I pulled away so I could look into his red eyes. Those eyes are so new to me but I love anyway. "They agreed to let me go if I made your nightmares go away and get you on the path to recovery, if I can't do that they'll send me back into prison."

The news surprised me. My mama and papa got Soul out from prison for my sake? So all the screaming and begging for Soul was heard? They didn't ignore my pleas for the one man I needed was heard and granted. I kept crying into Soul's jacket since I couldn't really believe he's here in my arms. "You're not going back to prison. I refuse to let go of you. I don't want to be separated from you again!"

It's strange how a person you just met can have this kind of influence on you. If we'd met under other circumstances than what we did, I don't think I would've fallen for him as fast as I did.

After Soul comforted me for what seemed like hours, I had to get myself ready for Black*Star's funeral and when we arrived there, people stared at both of us. People even whispered about the disrespect Soul had for going at Black*Star's funeral but I think he has every right to be here. He and his brother might have started it, but he abandoned the idea and tried to save us. It's not his fault Death The Kid continued to come after us and got himself killed. Wes killed Soul, not Soul. He didn't kill anyone.

"Maybe I should go…" Soul whispered into my ear but I didn't let him retrieve his hand from mine.

"No. I just want to talk to Black*Star and then we can return." One after one said their last goodbyes to him. His parents were absolutely devastated. They didn't just lose his son; they lost him when he turned mad.

It became my turn and I caress the coffin Black*Star is in. "Hey Black*Star…" tears trickled down my face and hit the coffin's lid. "I did survive… just as you asked me to. I did what you asked me for so now I want you to do one thing for me… please… watch over all of us… you know you're still my best friend and I need you. Even after what happened on the arena… I still need you as a part of my life. Just a wind caressing my cheek or the sound of a bird… that's all I need…"

The funeral was beautiful. So sad and tragic. But I knew. Whatever place he's at now; he doesn't feel any sort of pain.

Soul and I walked side by side back toward my mansion. I'm mentally and physically exhausted. Being at Black*Star's funeral made me realize that'll be me one day. It could've been me after what happened on the arena, after the countless of life and death situations I stood in front of could've easily led me to my grave, but somehow, I stayed alive.

We arrived back home. My parents are still at the funeral, I couldn't take being there anymore. Soul was very uncomfortable being there with all the glares he got and I didn't want him to suffer. I had said my goodbye to Black*Star and that's enough. I can visit him again when I'm not a mess like I am now.

Walking up the stairs, Soul followed close behind me. Our hands stayed entwined ever since I laid my eyes on him inside of the lobby. It felt much better touching Soul and knowing he's here than not feeling him. I'm afraid if I let go, he's going to leave me like what happened on that tragic day.

I got inside of my room and I turned around toward Soul. I grabbed both of his hands and he got close to me, resting his forehead on mine. "What about now…?" He asked.

"What do you mean..?" I asked even though I had a hunch on what he wanted to talk about.

"What about us…? I mean… what happened on the arena… was it just a onetime thing…?" Soul looked at me with serious eyes but I could see a glimmer of worry.

Soul's too cute in this moment. He's so sweet for being worried about what we shared inside of the arena. "What we shared inside of that arena… was something special." I started and squeezed Soul's hands. "I don't even know how I could fall for someone in that short period of time… It is strange how I fell for you and I don't even know how this's possible… but I know I like you more of a friend… but I'm not ready to say the L word yet…"

His persona shone up brighter than the sun during my little love speech. He let go of my hand and they wandered to my cheeks, cupping them gently while he caressed them. "I'm ready to wait for you… but I can't stay quiet about this… It feels like my heart is about to burst… I'm in love with you Maka."

My heart stopped for a second. Hearing Soul say those words did weird things to my body. The butterflies returned and my cheeks heated up. So this is how it feels being loved by someone… I like it… a lot.

I smiled wide and then unexpectedly a yawn escaped my vocal cords. Soul chuckled and kissed my forehead quickly "You're tired. You should sleep for a while."

"Only if you lay beside me." I asked Soul and he smiled at me wide.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." My shoes were off but I kept my black dress on and Soul took off his jacket. I lay in my bed and Soul lay close to me. He kept staring into my eyes while he caressed my cheek. "I just want you to know… I'm not going to force myself on you… I just wanted to have it said."

Soul has always been so genuine and caring. He threw himself out into the arena to save me. The moment felt just right. With his confession and him lying beside me. Everything is perfect. I leaned toward him and our lips locked. It wasn't anything special with the kiss. Our lips pressed against each other's but the feeling it made my body feel is unbelievable. Does every kiss feel like this?

The kiss ended and I smiled wide. "I know you won't…"

Soul's smile is wider than any smile I have ever seen, but it isn't the kind of grin Black*Star or Death The Kid had, it's the smile of pure happiness. "So… does this mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend?"

I giggled wide and buried my face into his chest since I'm too embarrassed to look into his eyes. "I would like that…"

"Me too… now sleep. You're tired."

Soul's arms were secured around my small body. Before I never thought falling asleep in a man's arms could be this blissful, I'm really happy I can experience this with Soul. We both soon fell asleep and for the first time since the game I slept without having any nightmares.


End file.
